


Home

by tiffanytheweirdo



Series: The Danvers-Sawyer Household [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Facetime, Fluff, Jamie is Alex's and Maggie's daughter, Parents Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, married sanvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 07:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13876527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffanytheweirdo/pseuds/tiffanytheweirdo
Summary: Alex is at work when Maggie, who's at home with their daughter, calls her on FaceTime. Inspired by my own edit. For a better look at my edit, here's the link: https://tiffanytheweirdo.tumblr.com/post/169376827933/its-been-a-while-since-my-last-edit-this-time-is





	Home

It's a slow night at the DEO.  
Alex is working on some samples obtained from a previous fight with a newly encountered alien when her phone goes off.  
It's an FaceTime call from Maggie.  
Alex puts away the sample carefully and takes off her gloves before answering the call.  
And the sight of Maggie lying in the sofa with baby Jamie, their daughter, sleeping on her chest melts her.  
"Hey babe" Maggie greets softly.  
"Hey beautiful" Alex settles in her chair, smiling softly to the two most important people in her life.  
"How's work?" Maggie asks, patting Jamie lightly with her free hand.  
"Slow night. Working on some alien samples. How's the night with our babygirl?"  
"She's as sweet as always. But she's more clingy and did cost me some effort to put her to sleep. I bet she's missing her mommy"  
Alex can tell from Maggie's tone that Jamie is not the only one who misses her.  
"I miss you too. Both of you"  
"Come home then" Maggie slips out before she realize how irresponsible she sound.  
"Mags...don't tempt me" Alex says with a teasing smile.  
"I guess I just miss my wife as much as Jamie misses her mommy"  
"I know babe. Trust me, I want nothing more than cuddling with you two right now"  
Alex and Maggie just look at each other through the screen for moments, eyes full of love, until Jamie's lets out a small cry and breaks the silence.  
"What's up babygirl?" Maggie coos, holding her daughter closer to her chest.  
Jamie nuzzles into her mama, eyes blinkig open.  
"Looks like someone's awake" Alex says fondly.  
Hearing her mommy's voice, Jamie looks up from Maggie to search for Alex.  
"Hey little one" Alex give a little wave when Jamie locks eyes to the screen successfully.  
Jamie squeaks, clearly happy to see Alex.  
"Yes Jamie, mommy miss you too" Alex coos, wanting to reach into the screen and hold her girls.  
Jamie proceeds to babble, enjoying herself while Alex and Maggie coo to respond her from time to time.  
Alex is so engrossed in her call with her girls, she doesn't realize J'onn is standing at the door of her lab.  
Until Jamie squeaks again, pointing at J'onn behind Alex.  
"What is it Jamie?" Maggie asks, while Alex looks behind her.  
"Oh hi J'onn" Alex greets, cheeks turning red at being caught FaceTime-ing at work.  
"Alex. Hi Maggie, and Jamie" J'onn smiles softly at the screen. His soft side always shows around Jamie.  
"Who is this Jamie? Who is this?" Maggie points at J'onn while wiggles Jamie a bit, making her giggle.  
"We'll talk later. Say goodbye to mommy, baby" As considerate as she is, Maggie takes Jamie's hand in hers and make a little wave.  
"I love you"  
"Love you too"  
And the call ends.  
"Go home Alex" J'onn says softly, putting a hand on Alex's shoulder.  
"Yeah? You sure J'onn?"  
"Yes Alex. Go home to your girls."  
"Thank you J'onn" Alex smiles and gives her space dad a brief hug before heading out of her lab.

When Alex walk into her house, she feels like this is one of her most loved moments in life.  
Maggie is lying on the couch, didn't move after their FaceTime conversation, with Jamie again sleeping soundly on her chest. Her one hand placed under her head, the other wrapping around Jamie's small body protectively.  
There they are, her girls, her family, loves of her life.  
Alex takes off her boots and jacket, and places her things by the door carefully, not wanting to disturb her wife and daughter. Then she pads over to join them. She's glad that they bought a couch with enough space for them to all snuggle on it when they moved into this house.  
Maggie stirs a little when the sofa dips with Alex's movement. She blinks and smiles when she sees Alex.  
"You're back" Maggie's voice is husky, thick with sleep.  
"Yeah, J'onn send me home after our call"  
"Good. I miss you. We both do"  
"I know babe, I miss you both too"  
Maggie settles further into Alex as they both warp a hand around their most precious baby.  
"Feel so good holding you two" Maggie eyes are dropping close again.  
"Sleep, Mags. I'm home"


End file.
